Hidden And Happy
by P.L.S
Summary: Harry's friends have a great idea of how to help Harry have a normal life after Voldemort... Turn him into a girl and then erase all his memories of his old life. Harry-Draco, but it's not really slash.


Title: Hidden And Happy

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Summery: Harry really can't live as a muggle or as a wizard so the need to go into hiding is apparent to everyone but him. Then again getting turned into a girl and forgetting about his old life isn't the best idea, is it?

Author's Note: Er, I'm not sure this counts as slash. . . I mean I'm really turning Harry into a girl! Oh, and if you can't figure it out Tabitha Riddle is Harry Potter, and yes, I am alluding to the idea that Harry is related to Voldemort. Just look at the evidence, Harry looks like his dad, Harry looks like a young Tom Riddle, therefore James must look like Tom Riddle! Let's not stop there, why was Voldemort willing to spare Lily and James? I think Jimmy is Tommy's biological son!

* * *

But really! Why do I have to do this? I mean isn't bad enough everyone is already writing about my speculated sexuality? This is just going to make everything a million times worse! Harry whined as Hermione ignored him in favor for reading a book. Ron was not helping at all, he was just to busy laughing at the awful and very extreme plan to hide Harry from Voldemort's left over minions.

Harry finally gave into despair as he recalled his meeting with Albus and his supposedly brilliant plot. It was all due to the headmaster's current love of the Oz book series by Frank Baum, it was an idea straight out of the _Land of Oz_, the insane wizard even bookmarked the pages that gave him the inspiration. It was totally insane to think that the only idea that was workable was from a muggle children's book and it was the plot of the bad guys too.

The idea was that everyone knew who Harry Potter was, even a few muggles. He couldn't really pull off living in the muggle world anyway, especially since he had no secondary muggle schooling, he only completed grammar school. He was finding it impossible to live as a wizard, between the tabloids and the attempts on his life that almost worked twice, he just couldn't function. Because of these things everyone but Harry said that the best way for him to live was to go in disguise, but Albus upped it. He wanted to turn Harry into a half-blood witch, and then give him the memories of his new identity while ridding him of all memories of being Harry Potter.

Surprisingly, everyone liked the idea but the one who was going to have his life taken away. Hermione tried to reason with Harry, but she gave up three hours ago. Ron just said it had to be done and that he promised not to hit on Harry when he became Harriet. Snape was cheerfully brewing the potions needed, and kept muttering that it was about time that Dumbledore figured out that Harry was a nuisance. The rest of the professors just laughed and told Harry it could be worse. McGonagall even told Harry he was lucky to be given a chance to redo his life like this, after all it was apparent he wasn't happy and that maybe as a witch he could find that happiness and contentment. Harry was terrified, he hated to admit it, but he was scared of not knowing who he was again. He never told anyone, but he had a big problem with his identity and that it never went way. It was almost so ingrained into him that he couldn't define it.

But he wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing, he took the plunge and let his friends, old teachers, and mentors steal away everything he was just coming to terms with.

* * *

Oi! Watch it, Riddle! yelled out the captain and chaser of the Harpies as a blur of their seeker plunged downward and through the formation that her teammates were practicing. Wicked laugher drifted up as the insane seeker snatched the snitch and did a few laps around the field. Soon she had slowed down enough to get yelled at by her team who were all very protective of their smallest player.

Honestly, Tabitha! You are going to kill yourself one day. I don't care if you are the best seeker in all of bloody England, we just don't like it when you pull stunts like that. coach, Gipsy Davis, said as she called the team down. The thin petite girl frowned and sighed. Her short windblown hair was an impossible tangle of curls and she looked like she was fourteen, not nineteen, going on twenty. It really didn't help that she was only a B-cup and that no one treated her like an adult.

Geez, I out-flew that old duck, Krum. Remember the World Cup? Can't you just trust me? I am the best seeker and I've never gotten hurt too badly before. she said with a dramatic roll of her green eyes. She knew she was going to hear about her seven near-death' accidents from the last two seasons she flew with the Harpies. Even April, who was a year younger than her and was the rookie this season, was lecturing her now. It really wasn't fair. Tabitha Riddle really wished at times like this that the Imperio didn't have such a heavy penalty for it's use.

Soon enough practice was over and Tabitha was throwing her old oversized sweatshirt over her tank top and mid-length skirt. After pulling on her trainers and slinging her duffel bag over her shoulders she started to walk to her portkey home. Walking through Hollyhead was always interesting, but today she decided she needed to unwind before she got home and started to hex and curse things in her own house. She started to walk the outskirts, going into the wood and weaving her way through the trees.

She almost thought about just using her animagus form and flying home, but as a falcon she wasn't strong enough to bring her bag.

She pirouetted on the spot as she heard a snap of a twig behind her. Wand out she glared at the fool who was sneaking up on her. It was a tall blond haired man, he was glaring at her and he had his own wand out and ready to use. Who are you? Tabitha asked while wishing that her glare was the infamous Death Glare. She got a very bad feeling from this man, he was actually sneering at her like she was the lowest thing on the planet!

I am the owner of the property you are trespassing upon. he said in a cutting tone, Who are you little girl? Why aren't you at school like a good little witch?Little girl! I'll have you know I graduated and am a bloody good duelist. she retorted with a sneer of her own, I'm on my way to my portkey home, but I just needed to wind down from practice before I ended up hexing my furniture, again. If this is your property, you need to put up a fence or stronger wards. Tabitha smirked at the anger of the man's face. But he quickly recovered and gave her a look of indifference.

Practice? Oh, yes. You must be that seeker of the Harpies, Tammy Richard? he said in a bored tone that made her blood boil.

I'm Tabitha Riddle! Now what in the nine Hells is your name? she demanded. She could feel her cheeks redden in her nearly blind rage at this arrogant blond jerk in black robes. She knew he was doing this on purpose, but she didn't care.

He rolled his eyes, I'm Draco Malfoy, the team owner and your boss. Tabitha paled.

she said meekly, Well, I guess I should ask, are you going to sack me for some arbitrary reason, or are you going to ask for me to resign? she gave a nervous laugh. Her dueling coach would be proud, because throughout the whole exchange her grip and arm never faltered or moved. She was still ready to call out a shield charm and then one of the fun curses she knew. Malfoy's arm had moved a bit, but for the most part his stance was as flawless as hers.

Malfoy smirked, Have dinner with me, and then a practice duel. If you do I won't sack the star seeker. he drawled. Tabitha's eyes widened.

You are blackmailing me into having a date with you? Are you that desperate? she laughed condescendingly. Malfoy's smirk never left or changed.

No, I'm just looking for someone who might be a challenge to fight. My last rival vanished without a single word and I've been bored since. You remind me of him, although you seem to be a bit more intelligent.Fine, let's put away our wands. I'll even go first in a show of trust that you want your team to grab the English and World Cups again. Tabitha slid her wand into her holster that she always wore, this time it was on her arm, under the shirt sleeve. Malfoy did the same, I have got to get home, but your welcome to join me. You can see how us lower classes survive without house elves and piles upon piles of galleons.I've got nothing better to do. Drawled Malfoy with a hint of a smile, Tabitha beamed at him and took out her wand. Closing her eyes she pictured the portkey and where it was.

_Accio Portkey_! she flicked her wand and soon the broken mirror that she used was hovering before her and Malfoy, Touch it on three; one, two, three. both touched it and Tabitha felt that familiar pull home.

Tabitha was greeted by her over-enthusiastic occamy, _Misssstresss! You are home! Did you bring me sssomething? _it hissed at her as it nuzzled her cheek and tickled her neck with it's wings. She laughed and pulled out of her bag a children's brain teaser puzzle she picked up from a rummage sale at Holyhead church that morning. She set it down and dumped out the bits. Stroking the winged snake she grinned at Malfoy.

Don't tell anyone, Malfoy. _Look, I brought you this toy jusst like I promisssed. Now be a good boy tonight, I have a friend over._ the snake hissed his yes and started to put the puzzle together. Tabitha led Malfoy to the kitchen and started to cook some pasta and sauce.

You're a parselmouth? asked the wizard in amazement. Tabitha nodded as she rinsed out the sauce jar and placed it on a shelf above the sink.

I'm a Dark witch my specialties are creatures and dueling. she answered with a flick of her wand that caused a knife to float to her hand. She swished her wand and before Malfoy was a loaf of French bread on a wood cutting board. She handed the knife to him and ordered him to cut it into nice thick, even slices. Soon they were working side by side very efficiently and chatting about going to school and learning family magics.

Oh, I keep pogrebins for security. Once I found a kid who was going to try and filch my silver and a few of my more dangerous heirlooms, he was in the W.C. thinking about suicide, but was too tired to get on with it. Tabitha told Draco with a laugh, Chris, my occamy, is useless for security. He's such a coward, but he can control the pogrebins, so for that he earns his keep.

Draco gave the sauce a stir and smiled, Malfoy Manor has always used trolls or kelpies for physical security, but as you get closer to the main house without an invitation the wards will typically activate and deposit you in the Gobi Desert. Tabitha laughed as she tossed the salad.

Turning around a bit to the can cupboard, Tabitha rummaged around a bit looking for something. She pulled out three cans of muggle dog food and summoned three bowls already with a cup of kibble in each. Draco raised an eyebrow as she filled each bowl with a mix of wet dog food and kibble.

For my pogrebins. answered as she levitated the bowls out the window and to her back terrace. Draco nodded and tested the spirals of pasta, Are they done yet? Tabitha asked. Draco nodded and soon they were enjoying Draco's first non-house elf prepared meal. They ended up on Tabitha's worn sofa in her sitting room, watching a movie on her muggle television and laughing about anything that the muggles got wrong about wizards and dark magic. That turned into a debate on the best methods of torture, which lead to both telling their family histories.

So, what's your pedigree? Draco drawled and Tabitha took another sip of her wine.

My father was a bastard of the bastard of the Slytherin family. she laughed, How's that for scandal? she grinned as Draco laughed.

Tell me more. he said and turned off the telly. She nodded.

Sure. My father was Joseph Riddle, the only son of Thomas Riddle or Voldemort, the last heir to Salaazar's powers. Thomas Riddle was the illegitimate son of Karin Slithers and Thomas Riddle, a muggle who hated magic. My father was the product of a one-night-stand between Voldemort and an American muggle whore. My father grew up, found out about his father, but by that time my grandfather was insane and on his killing sprees. My father never bothered to contact him but he did learn all he could about his heritage. she sighed.

Draco's eyes were wide, So you are the Dark Lord's granddaughter and the next heiress of Salaazar Slytherin? Tabitha nodded.

Yes, but don't expect me to rise up and try to rid the world of muggles like my granddaddy did. Draco snorted.

I just can't picture the Dark Lord as a he said they smiled at each other and laughed. A snake's version of a snore filled the comfortable silence as they sat there watching their reflections on the black glass of the telly. Chris the occamy was curled around Tabitha's neck and she was curled next to Draco.

For something that started with me ready to hex your manhood off, this has been a rather romantic night. she said softly. Draco laughed as he played with a bit of her hair. She loved that feeling.

Yes. You know, we are going to have to duel later, we both need to get to bed. You have practice tomorrow and I have to hold another press conference. You met the new reserves, what do you think of them? he asked. Tabitha sighed contentedly.

They are kids, but they'll fit in soon enough. One shopping trip with Zephyr and Z and they'll be part of the family, and they'll be lecturing me on my risk taking. You know, it's tradition now, they all treat me like I'm the little sister. Draco chuckled.

You think they'll approve of the new boyfriend? he asked getting a laugh out of her.

No, but I never cared about their opinions. But you know, this feels right. Draco murmured an agreement and gave her a soft kiss to the forehead. Soon they were saying good bye and Draco pulled her close and gave her one last kiss.

* * *

Tabby! Who's the lucky guy? Z, the keeper and shopaholic asked as Tabitha came into the locker room with a grin on her face and a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Draco had a house elf greet her with them and a note saying that he wanted to see her after practice.

Zephyr, her twin and the reserve keeper, piped up, Oi! Someone get the note from Tabs!

Becky, one of the older reserve chasers plucked the note out of her hand, Draco Malfoy! she exclaimed a second later, holding the note up so Tabitha couldn't reach it. The seeker scowled an started to change into her practice robes. Whistles and yells of congratulations were called out to her and she blushed at the unwanted attention.

What's going on? called out the coach as she came in the locker room.

Tabby has a date with Draco Malfoy after practice! called out Zephyr and Z as one. Gipsy let out a low How'd you meet him? He never shows up to the games or meets the players. asked Meredith Fizgibbons, another chaser and the team's nerd.

I accidentally triggered a warning ward as I was taking the long way home. He startled me and I threatened to blast his head off. Tabitha said as she zipped up the upper robe.

And this leads to the romantic stuff, how? asked Gipsy. Tabitha rolled her eyes.

He tried to blackmail me into dinner and a duel, I invited him home because my pets would have destroyed my house, we made dinner and cuddled as we made fun of a muggle movie and talked bloodlines. Tabitha pulled on her shin guards and tightened them with a tap of her wand. Merry looked at her enviously.

I really wish I understood how you manage to do that. Tabitha smiled.

I told you, I'm special. She said as she did the same to her arm and hand guards. She then pulled a grubby old extra large jumper over the ensemble and grabbed her broom and a snitch as she dashed out of the room leaving her teammates to gossip.

As she reached the pitch she let the snitch go and closed her eyes as the golden orb vanished. Now straddling the broomstick she took off, eyes still closed, ears listening for the mechanical flutter of golden feathery wings.

_There!_ She darted towards the sound opening her eyes and spotting that flicker of gold. Her eyes narrowed but never blinked as she circled it and then dove for the kill. It was for that she wanted to be a falcon, it was her love of the hunt that kept her playing, hoping someone would challenge her someday. She really wanted for a new snitch to be designed, something almost invisible and silent. She looked to the stands where she heard a clapping, Draco was there watching her.

She landed and walked up to him, Why are you here? I thought you had a press conference. she asked as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Draco smiled down at her.

I thought I'd ask you to lunch. I just couldn't stop thinking about how enjoyable dinner was last night and I knew that I couldn't wait for the duel tonight. he said softly just before he kissed her. As the kiss ended Tabitha laughed softly.

Romantic old fool. she teased. Draco chuckled.

You know you love me. he whispered, his breath on her ear made her shiver.

I think I do. she whispered back and she kissed him as they embraced each other.

I love you too. Draco said as they broke the kiss. Tabitha couldn't help but grin. They both glared at the cheering and catcalling team that was spiraled upon the pitch green. In a flash of movement, both had their wands out and hexed the Harpies. Tabitha laughed as she noted that both she and Draco used the same curse, the Jelly Legs Jinx. Draco was smirking and looking quite devilish, It suits him.' thought the seeker with a smile. He gave her one last kiss and apparated away.

* * *

The raven haired seeker was nervous, she was pacing up and down the room muttering about the game that was coming up. The Chudley Cannons were fielding the best team in the league, only their seeker wasn't the best money could buy. Not that they never tried, but that didn't diminish the threat. The Harpies knew that unless the game was quick they would lose. It meant that Tabitha Riddle had to catch the snitch before the Cannons were up by sixteen goals.

Tabitha, sit down. Your making me nervous. Draco admonished her lightly. She glared at him. After two years of dating her, he was immune to the glares and he was used to her nervousness before the tough games.

Good. Because I'm nervous as hell. she snapped at him. Draco sighed and continued to sip on his mineral water.

I don't see why, even if you lose to the Cannons the team is still in the running for the finals. he said lazily. Tabitha bit her tongue to stop from yelling at her cute but arrogant boyfriend.

I care because this is my reputation. It's like if you were seen doing charity work or getting into a muggle taxi. I do not lose. She said in a very irritated tone.

Draco shrugged, Like I care what people think about me. I'm rich, I'm powerful, I'm the best wizard to graduated from Hogwarts since your grandfather. You shouldn't worry about anything, you are powerful, you are indisputably the world's best seeker, you are my girlfriend, that takes care of your reputation for the rest of your life. Draco pulled Tabitha onto his lap, What do you think of the name Tabitha Malfoy? he asked with a smile. Tabitha twisted her body so she could see his face.

Are you asking me what I think you're asking me? she asked, he nodded and pulled out a simple black box.

Will you, Tabitha Harriet Riddle, marry me, Draco Lucius Malfoy? he said in a very formal tone, but his eyes were sparkling with love. It was love for her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as she could, Of course. she whispered before he kissed her back. Before she had to go to the locker room he slid the silver band with three emeralds on her ring finger. They kissed one last time and she dashed out of the top box with a blinding smile and tears of joy. She was going to marry Draco!

When she pulled on her game uniform all her teammates kept asking if she was okay and if she was fit to play. Once she was fully dressed she grinned at them all and held up her hand. Several team members gasped, but most were confused.

Draco? He really? Woah! Z said incoherently. Tabitha nodded excitedly.

Yeah, he was totally romantic about it. she answered. Z and Zephyr hugged her and both grinned.

I'm just so happy for you. said Zephyr as Z nodded in agreement. Other pureblood team members congratulated her and soon everyone figured out what was going on. The little sister of the team was actually marrying the team owner. As they all walked onto the field they were chatting about silver and plate patterns. The Cannons, which was mostly a male team looked confused and more than a bit annoyed at the latecomers.

Can't you chicks ever be on time and not chattering on like hens? asked the keeper, Weasley, in a condescending tone. Tabitha rolled her eyes but Z beat her to the retort.

Oh, just because you finally figured out most teams have money and how to get it doesn't mean you can talk to us like that. Tabby, Z looked over her shoulder at the seeker, How fast can you catch that snitch?At practice my record is half a minute, game time, two minutes. Tabitha answered with a cool smile. Z grinned and nodded to the Cannon's seeker, a gangly man with hair cropped close to the skull. Tabitha snorted, she had played against him before, he liked to tail her, and he fell for every feint. Zephyr gave her a pat on the back and a smile as the rest of the team oozed confidence that most didn't feel. They all knew that this game depended on Tabitha.

The referee came onto the field and said the customary spiel about fair play. All the players mounted their brooms and got into position. Tabitha glared at the opposing seeker and took off like a shot once the whistle sounded. She circled over the pitch and used all her senses to find the illusive golden ball.

She caught the glimmer and dived down, using all her skill she angled her broom and darted down through the chasers, reaching out she grabbed the snitch and couldn't stop fast enough. Just before the broom hit the green she leapt off and rolled onto the grass. It hurt, but it was better than if she stayed on the broom. She vaguely heard the sound of the crowd, but was really in too much pain to understand why they had to make so much noise.

Someone pushed her onto her back, it hurt! Couldn't they just leave her alone, she just needed to rest. Shadows hovered over her, in her hand she could feel the fluttering of the snitch against her new ring. She soon just fell asleep.

* * *

When she awoke, she knew she was in a bed, but the room was dark. There was some light from the vital sign monitors, but mostly the room was black. She liked the darkness, it was comforting. She heard the odd sound of someone snoring, that was new.

She turned over and saw her husband-to-be sleeping in the bed next to her, no doubt because he was so panicked that the healers had to knock him out. She sighed and got up, testing her limits, seeing if everything was healed. Her back and shoulders still ached but for the most part all was well. She stood and pulled out Draco's medical chart. He did indeed panic and the healers stunned him and then gave him a tranquilizer potion. He was going to be sleeping for the next ten hours. She sighed at her predicable significant other and decided that she wanted to have him wake up next to her.

Slipping her small body under the covers she curled up next to him and fell asleep with a smile on her face as Draco's arm snaked around her waist. She later swore she heard him whisper, I love you.

* * *

Annoying sycophantic laughter assaulted her ears as she wove through the maze of well wishers and wannabes that her fiancee just had to invite to this party. Without an alive mother or father on both their parts, they had to hold the engagement party at Malfoy Manor. It was irritating to the rather ineloquant seeker that her man just had to be so prim and proper when it came to traditions like this. In a crowd like this the chances of finding someone to talk hexes or snitches with her was slim at best. Most of the women were still flirting with her man, even if he was officially taken. Almost all of the men thought she was like the rest of the women or that she was a child.

Finally she escaped the pretentious main hall and was in her favorite room, the Armory. She wandered the rows of gleaming steel and silver, the racks of iron and bronze. Each bit of metal had history, had a reason. It was conforming to know that she did know how to use a fair number of the items and could guess how to use the rest. Most physical combat skills had been lost to the wizards once wands and ill-intent spelling became common, but her father grew up next to a small martial arts school in the States and taught her all he knew once she was able to kick while standing. Her fascination didn't end there, because they lived down the hall from a swordmaster when she was in elementary school. He was the one that taught her how to wield four types of swords and how to use a battle ax. Once she was about ready to let her go to Salem Academy, they moved to Norfolk and she was home schooled in magic and in any other topic she showed an aptitude for, like ancient history and microbiology. It was when she was learning transfiguration she started going to a local fencing club as well as learning how to duel on her own.

It was when she was thirteen that she started to really figure out how to fight with a sword while waving a wand, and that was when her father let her duel with him. She loved to fight, just as much as she loved the hunt as a seeker or a falcon. It was true that she was an illegal animagus, but if no one knew then it served her well. After all what was the point of being able to change forms if everyone knew about it.

Tabitha took down her favorite weapon in the collection, a mid sized battle ax that was made of a deep gleaming iron and had a handle of a light honey color. She swung it around gracefully, marveling at how it almost seemed to make a sweet hissing like her occamy. She smiled, when the light caught the metal just right it seemed to be a deep green, not black. She stopped and looked at the blade, it was much lighter than it should be and it almost hummed with all the magic that was woven into it.

So you really are Slytherin's young heiress. said a voice, it was almost like Draco's but was a slight bit off. She turned around and saw her father-in-law-to-be's ghost smirking at her. She smiled at Lucius, while he wasn't as loving as her Malfoy he was family and he was usually kind to her.

I am. But why did you make that comment? she asked. Lucius smiled at her, he was just so much like her Draco, or rather her Draco was so much like his father.

That is Salaazar's Ax. Your grandfather left it in my care, only his heir in both blood and magic could use it, and you just proved your birthright. Lucius drawled. Tabitha smiled warmly at him.

Thank you, sir. Might I ask about why you and your wife are ghosts as opposed to portraits? Tabitha asked sweetly. Lucius sighed.

We promised to see our son married to a woman that was both powerful and his match in every way. he said in a teasing tone. Tabitha couldn't help but smirk.

Do I have your approval? she asked. Lucius hemmed and hawed like he really had to think it over. Tabitha sighed and hung the ax back up. Lucius smiled at her.

You are the best match we could ever have found for our son. I'm proud of you both. And I know Narcissa is already talking grandbabies. he added the last bit with a laugh. Tabitha frowned.

I am not giving up my career or my hobbies just to have the next Malfoy/Slytherin heir! She can wait and so can that boy of mine! Or better yet, I'll get that teacher of his, Snape, to find a way for HIM to have the brats! Tabitha said with a sharp glare at the ghost who was laughing now.

Oh! I can just picture that! Lucius laughed. Tabitha couldn't stay angry as she pictured a pregnant Draco, it really was hilarious.

Um, what's the joke? asked a nervous sounding woman. Tabitha looked and saw a rather bookish looking woman with blue dress robes and nut brown hair in a knot at the base of her neck.

Oh, just talking with my dead, but nosy father-in-law about the heirs that are going to come out of this marriage and who they are coming out of. The woman grinned at this.

If you really do figure out a way for Malfoy to have the kid, tell me. My husband chatters on and on about how he wants a little girl or boy. I just don't have the time to have a child. she said. Tabitha nodded.

Tabitha Riddle. the younger woman introduced herself.

Hermione Weasley, and don't you dare say anything about my husband's family or my heritage, Mr. Malfoy. snapped the woman to the ghost who just smirked.

I wouldn't dream of insulting a guest of my son's and daughter's. I'll see you around little one. Lucius drawled just before he vanished. Tabitha sighed.

He has been nothing but a help, so please don't judge him on whatever he did while living. He was my grandfather's most trusted servant. Tabitha said to Hermione who nodded but started looking at the seeker with suspicion.

Your grandfather was You-Know-Who? Hermione asked as if she couldn't believe it. Tabitha grinned.

Ah, takes me back to my first date with Draco. Now that is a funny story that he is going to have fun telling the grandkids. Tabitha smiled at Hermione and lead her out a side door and into a sitting room. Soon they were both sipping wine and chatting about their significant others and the cutest new celebrities that both had seen out in the main hall.

So why were you so worried when you found out I was the heiress of Slytherin? asked Tabitha.

I'm a muggle born. I was also close to many of the front liners from the war against Voldemort. Hermione answered with a a wave of her hand. Tabitha nodded.

Are they okay? Tabitha asked. Hermione smiled.

Mostly, my husband is the keeper for the Cannons. He was also Harry Potter's second. Harry, he was my best friend really, we had to help him go into hiding and I haven't heard from him in three years. I think he's actually finding happiness where he is now. Hermione smiled as a few tears ran down. Tabitha tossed a box of tissues to her and smiled.

As long as he's happy. said Tabitha with a sad and yet happy voice. Hermione nodded as she dabbed at her eyes.

Yes, you're right. Hermione smiled at her and left her with a simple goodbye and a promise that she would contact her for lunch or coffee later that week.

Tabitha sighed an drained her glass. She knew she was going to have a hangover in the morning.

--End.


End file.
